


i don't understand

by JONE97B



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bangchan - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, I love babies, Jeongin - Freeform, Just Friends, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, are you sure, baby jeongin, banginho, dense jeongin, it gets better i sweaaarrrr, jeongin x jisung, jeongsung, jeongsung au, jisung - Freeform, minchan, minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONE97B/pseuds/JONE97B
Summary: young jeongin unexpectedly gets involved in his hyungs' affairs... what's he gonna do now?





	1. when young jeongin gets awakened

**Author's Note:**

> that summary kinda sucks forgive me (¬‿¬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/48U7tDoHquyAGPW119Xpvi
> 
> (*´╰╯`๓)♬

Love has never been on the mind of young Jeongin. But every time and then, during the fansigns, he gets asked, "Have you ever felt these butterflies in your stomach?" One time he asked Chan about the "butterflies" in the stomach. The older man just shrugged it off and told him he'll find it out at the right time. He didn't catch it.

Jeongin isn't that ignorant. Of course, he knows what love is. But he couldn't quite grasp the idea  _or rather the feeling_ of having these beautiful flying objects inside your body. How would you know if you're about to get them? Would you actually be aware of it, or are you just going to feel it right on the spot when it's finally too late to go back to the way it was when you never had them?

After practicing alone at one of the dancing rooms, Jeongin decides to return to their dorm and call it a day. He remembers Chan, Jisung and Changbin were making music at one of the producing rooms so he thought of paying a visit. On his way there, he hears a quiet screaming from a familiar guy. It was a scream but not that loud as if he was trying not to be heard. But there was an upset at the tone of the man so he quietly sneaked around to see what was going on behind the tall bamboo plants. He sees Minho. He couldn't hear what he was saying but after a minute, his hyung just left calmly and he got surprised when he saw who the man was arguing with stand up. It was Chan. Jeongin didn't know what to do. Should he approach him? No. That would be too awkward and he might get scolded for eavesdropping, although he never actually heard what they were fighting about a few minutes ago. So he waits. He waits until Chan goes back to the producing room just to be safe.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jeongin jumps at the sudden intrusion of another lad. He glances down to see his fellow member imitating his little squat. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Woah dude what's going on?" Jeongin heard him giggle at his reaction. 

"Be quiet Jisung hyung. I'm trying to save my life here," Jisung peeks from his shoulder to see what he was looking at. He gasps when he sees Bangchan walking back and forth down the hallway. They jumped when they see their hyung's eyebrows furrow, and panicked when he walked towards their direction, "Oh no! Hide."

Luckily, their hyung didn't see them. Their eyes follow Chan as he run to the direction where Minho walked out a few moments ago.

"Dude what was that?" The two finally gets up. Jeongin stretches his arms and legs in a weird manner. "Hey Jeongin what did you see back there? Why were you creeping up on Chan hyung?"

"Uhh-- I'm not really sure," Jeongin scratches his head and realized he just admitted he was being sneaky, "Hey! I was not. I just didn't want to intrude him and Min--" 

"Did you see them?!" Jisung didn't let him finish his sentence. Jeongin saw his face brighten up, "Did they finally talk about it? What did they say? Why was Chan hyung alone though? Where is Minho?" Jisung was jumping. He didn't get what the thrill was for.

"What do you mean? I actually didn't hear anything," Jeongin said shyly, "But I bet Chan hyung followed Minho hyung just now."

Jisung's face beamed after hearing those words from him. The older boy explained to him about the thing going on between Chan and Minho, after making him promise not to tell anybody about this. The two apparently have been distant with each other these past few weeks. Jisung didn't give him a clue though as to why there have been a detachment between their two hyungs. It only made him more confused to see Jisung get excited over this without telling him why. He didn't even notice the commotion that has been on for three consecutive weeks until now. That was wild, he thinks. 

"Why were you here in the first place Jeongin?" Jisung asks, "Weren't you supposed to be at the dancing room?"

"I was about to go back to the dorms now but then I remembered you were working on a new song," Jeongin made it clear to his friend "so I kinda wanted to check on you guys."

Jisung squealed and gave him a tight hug, "Ahhh our maknae is so thoughtful!" Jeongin cringed at the affection given to him. He will never be used to his hyungs squeezing their cheeks with his. "Come inside. We're almost done with this new track." They went inside the producing room cheerfully as if nothing happened a while ago.

"Hey Jisung what took you so long?" Changbin asks, turns around and gets surprised after seeing the unexpected visitor, "Oh hey Jeongin what brings you here?"

"Binnie hyung! He saw them!" Changbin's eyes shimmered.

"You mean, _them_?" his eyebrows wiggled disturbingly. He exchanged looks with Jisung that were too weird and suspicious to him.

"Oh by the way Jeongin wants to listen our new song," Jisung cuts off their little entertainment as he remembers what Jeongin was here for.

"Oh wow hold up," Changbin lends him a pair of headphones and scrolls through his laptop, "Dude you're gonna love this! We experimented on a few beats and--"

Jeongin didn't hear the continuation of  what his hyung was telling him as the beats drop through his ears. From time to time, Jisung and Changbin would chuckle over something. Does it have something to do with Chan and Minho? Or were they laughing at him? Or was it about something completely absurd and irrelevant? He was getting paranoid now. He's upset not just because he couldn't relate to what they were talking about but also because he couldn't hear a thing through the headphones. He just closed his eyes and focused on the song. When the song ended, his two friends were already looking at him with big eyes.

"How was it?" Changbin asks him. Jisung gave him an expectant glance.

"I-it was new, and fresh? I didn't expect you'd do that twist in the end," Jeongin stutters, "But I loved it and I know the other guys would love it, too." He smiled at the two boys. His older friends genuinely returned some smiles, too.

"That's it for tonight! Go on without me, Jisung. I'll stay here and wait for Chan for a while. He texted me that he'll be back in twenty minutes."

"All righty!" Jisung picked up his notebook and put it inside his backpack lying on the floor. Jeongin and Jisung said their goodbyes to Changbin, and eventually went down the building.

"I'm so tired I.N.-iee carry me," Jisung dramatically exclaimed and pushed his body towards Jeongin which made the younger run away, "Jeongin don't go!"

The two played around on their walk home. Jisung said he was getting hungry so they went on a nearby convenience store to grab some snacks. "I.N.-iee they don't sell cheesecakes here I'm sad," his hyung was acting childish again and was giving him those eerie puppy eyes.  ヾ(o✪⌒✪o)ｼ

"Jisung hyung stop that! You're not cute!"

"Hey how dare you disrespect me! What did you say?! Take back what you said," Jisung pats him playfully and the next thing they knew they were already running around the convenience store like kindergartens. 

Jeongin grabbed something from the top shelves, "Let's just get these choco pies. You love chocolates right?" he suggested. Jisung grinned and attacked him again with a big hug.

"I.N.-iee knows me so well!"

The two bought a box of choco pies, some chips, and banana milk. The walk to their dorm took only five minutes from the store. When they arrived in the dorm, Jeongin took a shower first, and then Jisung. They met up in the kitchen to eat the snacks they just got. Jisung stops eating after two choco pies and a box of banana milk.

"Hyung you're done already?" Jeongin asks Jisung. The older boy nodded and his eyes were already drooping, "Hey! Don't you dare sleep here Jisung hyu--" too late he was already sound asleep. Jeongin sighs. He cleaned the table first and hid the remaining snacks in his room. He went back to the kitchen and saw his hyung fast asleep. There was no way his friend would wake up no matter how many times and how hard you shake him. He sleeps like Hyunjin when he's tired. He was getting sleepy now, too, so he just grabbed his arms, and carried him like a baby. Jisung was older than him but he was lighter and smaller. 

Jeongin pushed the door to his room silently as Felix was already sleeping. He dropped Jisung in his own bed, and didn't even think of carrying him in the hyung's room because its bed was on a top deck. He closed the door, and hurriedly jumped on his bed. 

It didn't take that long for the younger boy to fall asleep. The two boys slept comfortably hugging each other. In the middle of their snooze, Jisung wakes up and realizes he wasn't in his own room after sniffing on a different air scent. It took him a while to notice that he was also being cuddled by one of his members. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of their cute maknae at peace in its own slumber. He smiled, and hid his face on the chest of the younger. He hugged him tightly and decided to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time im writing after four years??? so im sorry if i didnt reach your expectations ehe but im still hoping for some of you to enjoy it as much as i did while writing it (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง


	2. can this day get any more extra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's just pretend, in an alternate universe, they did the thing to their heads for no apparent reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to Fhree13, my first ever comment-er ~ヾ(＾∇＾) i hope you enjoy this next chapter bb!! as well as my other readers, too hehe~~

Three weeks have passed now since that incident outside the producing room. Jeongin have already forgotten about it and went on with his normal routine oh-- _well not really since he's finally on his last year in high school._ So aside from the extra practice hours needed for their upcoming comeback, he also have to take some special exams to make up for the classes he missed from their previous promotion. It was even harder now that he was the remaining member not finished with his secondary education yet. With this, he needed to frequently adjust his schedules with his work the most. And as expected from the idol, he prioritized the group more than his studies.

He would go home after practice at 1 a.m to sleep and wake up four hours later to go to school. Whenever he's in the dorm, his members are either sleeping or working. He hasn't interacted with any of them for the past couple of days since this week is dedicated for their individual training. But he isn't complaining. It's okay. He needed to do this, he says to himself every time he feels like giving up. He has to work hard, too. Like his hyungs.

Friday that week, Chan called in the group at one of the meeting rooms in JYP. He received the text message at lunch but he only got to read it in the afternoon since he was busy with their school activities. The resulting consequence would be to cancel the plans he just made with his classmates _again_ , and go directly to the meeting place as instructed by their leader. When he arrived in the room, he only saw five people. He sat beside Seungmin who was reading at the moment. "Hey," he greets the boy, "where are the others?"

Seungmin looked at him and gave him a shocked expression, "Oh you're here already! I didn't even feel you come in and sit next to me." Jeongin chuckled. "We've been waiting for Chan hyung for decades now. They said he's still talking to one of the managers in the office upstairs. But I'm not really sure. Especially the other two," Seungmin groaned, "I just want this day to end. I wanna sleep."

Jeongin glanced at his other friends, and noticed how tired they all looked. Minho is sitting in front of him, who is beside Changbin and Hyunjin who are currently cuddling and being lovey-dovey with each other, as if there are no other people around them. He sighed at the sight. On his left, is Seungmin, sitting beside the sleeping beauty, Felix.

Ten minutes have passed but Chan, Woojin and Jisung are still missing. Where could they possibly be? Did something bad happen to them? Are they even still coming? He got here late but he's still early. He never should have cancelled the plan to check out the new cafe a few blocks from SOPA with his school friends. He got disturbed in his own thoughts when Minho started making funny noises. Felix got startled by the sudden interruption.

"Are they here yet?" the boy who have just been woken up asked. Minho put up his left hand in a peace sign over his eye, and said sorry for the disruption. Jeongin looked up at the elder, and watched it concentrate its eyes a little bit too much on its phone screen as if it was trying to summon the prince of the darkness.

After five seconds of observing his hyung, a loud thud from the other side of the door shocked them. Minho unexpectedly perked up, and stood from his seat. He seemed very eager to check on what's happening outside. He slowly twisted the doorknob, and when he finally opened the door, a wild bear appeared. "Hi hello," Woojin salutes and straightaway went to the table in the middle of the room, "Who want some chicken?!" The boys jumped at the surprise. They didn't notice how hungry they were until Woojin entered the room carrying two buckets of chicken- _one regular and one spicy._ Well, except Minho. Jeongin saw his hyung still holding the door open. He was standing on his tiptoes as if he was looking forward to seeing someone in the hallway. He sank back down onto his feet and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He saw him hurriedly scroll through the screen with a frown on his face.

Minho was unintentionally shoved back by Woojin inside the room when the latter ran towards the door, jumping up and down, waving at someone outside the hall. "Come on! Hurry up!" Woojin shouted in a high pitched tone while doing that _come here_ gesture excessively. A few moments later, they hear someone running towards the room.

"BrRraAaaAHHHHHH," it was Jisung being loud as usual.

"Uhh okay? Can you explain to us, Mister Han Jisung, why you were late today?" asked by an unimpressed Changbin.

Jisung hummed mockingly, dramatically putting his right hand over his bucket hat, slowly, "This is the moment that you have been waiting for," he clicks his tongue and did the Michael Jackson pose, "Aha!" 

"Hyunjin you want the wings right," Seungmin asked the boy from the other side of the table. The boy nodded and opened its palm towards Seungmin, "Here you go. You can have it." The guys in the room laughed in unison when Jisung started thumping his foot because he was being ignored by his friends again.

"Come on just look at me! I have a surprise," Jisung whimpered and without a delay, took off the hat, and showed the greatest mystery he's been hiding under that upside down accessory. Jeongin dropped his jaw in awe when Jisung finally flaunted his hair. He dyed it again. In blue. He looks like an anime character from Tokyo Ghoul, he believed.

"That's so unfair! I want to change my looks, too! Why does every hairstyle looks good on you, Daramji? Hmm?!" Hyunjin complained to Jisung while playing with his locks.

"Hey stop that you're gonna ruin my crowning glory!" Jisung taps the hand of the other boy, "And weren't you holding a piece of chicken just now!" The boys laughed again while Jisung was acting upset.

It didn't take a while for Chan to arrive after Jisung. He was carrying a plastic bag full of canned soda. "Hey guys," he scratched his head. He dyed his hair, too. In pink. Jeongin thinks he looks like a cotton candy. Everyone in the room were shocked at the sudden appearance of the leader. They were more astonished when they noticed its hair dyed with a pretty color.

Woojin clings his arm on the leader's and shakes him. He puts his fingers over Chan's face and squishes his cheeks softly, "Look at our Channie looking cute and charming!" The two oldest members began patting each other jokingly. The boys in the room, once again, giggled at the view. 

"Hey what about me? Did you not like my new look," Jisung whines from the shift of attention. The other boys groaned in response. Minho cleared his throat. It slipped in the mind of Jeongin that the boy was even there. He was standing behind Woojin and Chan, who were bickering just a while ago.

"Oh Jisung! Of course, I loved your hair!" he exclaimed, "Can I play with it? Hmm?" Jisung blushed at the sudden affection. Minho pushed him towards the seat he was sitting on when the others were still not around. The older sat on his chair and let the younger sit on his lap. He put his chin on the latter's shoulder, and hugged its waist tightly. "Jisungie", he poked his tummy, "Why did you suddenly decide to dye your hair? I am not protesting though. I actually like it. I think it suits you." He gave the younger a perky smile.

Jisung grinned broadly at the unforeseen gesture, still blushing awkwardly. He looks at his hyung from his left, "Ehh-- Chan hyung and I were just messing around. We got bored and ended up dyeing our hairs."

Jeongin knew his members were super touchy. He was actually the regular victim of cuddles and soft kisses on the cheeks. But today was different. The aura was tense. He sensed it when Changbin suddenly stopped eating and froze up the moment he sneaked a look at the two boys standing by the entrance. Jeongin followed Changbin's eyes and got frightened when he saw the scowl their leader was making. Chan's eyes were focused on the scene in front of him. Jeongin realized he was looking at the hands of Jisung playing with Minho's smaller ones.

Woojin happily took the sodas from Chan's arms. Three of their managers subsequently entered the room carrying four boxes of pizza. The boys started yelling again. They were really being spoiled today by their elders. After eating, they began talking about the concert that will be held next week for the festival in Daegu. They would be performing two of their new songs. One of them was a record-breaker. The group got recognized by Korea for it. It was insane because it has been topping charts for more than two months now. The other one was another 3RACHA song that was used as an addition to the Mixtape series.

The meeting ended at 8 in the evening. The nine of them were allowed to chill for tonight, and take a break from practice and work. Back in the dorm, the boys took their time relaxing. They showered and changed into their most comfortable pajamas. They all looked happy again, Jeongin observed. He was happy, too. Felix turned on the television by the living room, and started looking for a movie to watch. "Guys, should we watch Guardians of the Galaxy or Bohemian Rhapsody?" he asks.

"I am Groot!!!!" Changbin shouts from his bedroom. The boys wheezed at the response.

"I am Groot it is," Felix hummed to himself.

The boys eventually gathered in front of the TV as the opening credits flashed on the screen. Seungmin leaped across the legs of the boys lying on the floor, and handed two bowls of popcorn to his peers. He returned to the kitchen to get one more. He sat between Jeongin and Felix again. 

The group is usually quiet and warm whenever they are watching a movie. So when his friend beside him, not Seungmin, started being shaky, he knew something was up. He glimpsed at Jisung on his right. He was kicking Changbin below them as if trying to get his attention. But the older didn't even look up, and just elbowed his leg to stop Jisung from disturbing him. Jeongin gave him a half-suppressed laugh. He got startled when he realized that his hyung had heard him. His friend gazed at him with a pout. A few minutes after, he started being wobbly again. But this time, Jisung was shaking their arms. "What is it?" Jeongin asks.

Jisung moves closer to Jeongin. It has gotten a little bit ticklish when he started whispering in his ear, "Look at our hyungs on the right couch." Jeongin slowly glanced on the right side. He sees Chan and Minho.

"So what about them hyung?"

Jisung giggled on his ear. "Our maknae is so cute," his friend murmured and snuggled closer to him. Jeongin got confused again because it seemed like his friend was avoiding the question.

He finally remembers the quarrel that happened between the two back in the JYP building, so Jeongin tried asking his friend again, "Did they finally make up?" Jisung didn't give him an answer, and closed his eyes instead. So he looked at their hyungs for the second time. He watched Minho curl up on Chan's right shoulder. The latter adjusted his position so his right arm was holding Minho around his waist. The younger of the two mumbled something that made the older let out a soft chuckle. A few seconds after, they were already looking at each others eyes, not watching the movie anymore. They were smiling while having a secret conversation. "So they actually made up now," Jeongin says softly.

When Jisung heard what he said, he turned around to look at the hyungs, too. He returns to his previous position with a bright flush on his cheeks. He nuzzled his face behind the maknae's ear, clutching the boy's sweater tenderly. Jeongin realizes at the end of the movie that Jisung was acting like Minho hyung the whole time. It actually feels nice to cuddle with a friend, he thinks.

When the movie ended, they didn't bother turning on the lights, and shortly went inside their own rooms. He shook Jisung who was fake-snoozing on his shoulder, "Jisung hyung get up." His friend opens his eyes and grabs his blanket draped over the couch. Jeongin was left there with Seungmin, Felix and Woojin who were cleaning up the mess. He suddenly missed the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two was already 'ready' to be posted yesterday (same day with chapter one) but i felt like it was still missing something thus, the delay (this is me making an excuse for posting it later than planned since i spent my saturday reading the aus that i missed bec of uni phew)（★￣∀￣★）i hope i didnt disappoint you with todays update tho hmm
> 
> ALSO, i would greatly appreciate it if you could leave some comments on my work, so i could improve on my writing and get some ideas on how you want this story to turn out
> 
> anyway, thats all for today, i guess... goodbye for now, mates!! (●>д<●)ゞ and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING <3


	3. i swear to God this is not a soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when i count my blessings, i count you twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got that quote from tumblr bec i didnt want to leave the summary blank hehe 
> 
> also,, im sorry in advance

" _You like me right_?" the man sitting next to him interrogates, " _but the way you like me...is not in that way,_ " his voice falters.

After a long day of working inside the studio, Jisung went back to their dorm a little too early this afternoon. After changing, he climbed directly to his bunk and turned on his portable electric fan. He grabbed his favorite plushie lying down the bed just below his feet, and nuzzled his face on it. "I missed you so much, baby," he whimpers.

He searched for his phone under the sheets to check his notifications. He hmphed as he sees the new messages coming from the same people who text him everyday. Two messages from **CB97** **hyung** **Aussie** **leader** , telling him to eat dinner before sleeping, and to clean his room to avoid another disagreement with his roommates; three messages from **The** **best** **and** **my** **favorite** **manager** \- the usual " _take_ _care_ ", " _don't_ _tire_ _yourself_ _too_ _much_ ," and " _you_ _better_ _not_ _be_ _sick_ _on_ _the_   _day of performance Han Jisung";_ four from his **Most Beautiful and Loving Mother,** asking him how he spent his day; and one short message from another mother,  **Handsome Leeknow hyung / eomma,** _"I didn't see you around JYP today Sungie :( I brought two slices of chocolate cake with me. I was supposed to share it with you this lunch but since you were nowhere to be found, I just ate it with Felix. But don't be upset, I'll just buy you a whole cake this weekend :)"_ Jisung was pleased with his hyung/eomma's text message.

As far as he can remember, Minho has already taken a liking on him a month after their first meeting. When he first saw him, he didn't like the hyung because he was _too_ _pretty_ , therefore, a threat on his ego. But that was a joke, of course. When the yearly evaluation was about to start, they began working with each other together with seven other boys. Aside from the jaw-dropping talent in dancing of the new-comer, he was impressed by its determination to work on the things that he was not good at. It has only been a few weeks since he became a trainee, but their leader already insisted on making Minho a part of the boy team that would compete against the girl trainees during JYP's annual showcase. He recalls that time when Chan told 3RACHA that this was _the_ _perfect_ _lineup_ , and he surely can remember getting worried because _one_ , Felix and Minho were still lacking in experience, and _two_ , it would be better if Allen and John could join them instead because what's the point of debuting (if they ever win the battle-- _which they did_ ) without their bestest of friends? In the end, they didn't bother making an opposition to the choices made by the leader because he seemed very sure of his list when he showed it to them. 

" _Hyung! How dare you tempt me again with the desserts. I already told you that I don't want to ruin my diet ><_" he sends the message to Minho. Just after a few seconds, his phone started beeping continuously as his friend flood him with awful Kakaotalk stickers and a couple of HAHAHAs. The last text was a normal one saying, " _Sungie stop lying to yourself. You know you can't resist free cheesecake, right baby_?" He felt a tingling sensation in the back of his neck when he read that reply out loud, and his ears slowly heat up. 

Jisung has always been babied by the hyung ever since the two became close. He doesn't do anything about it because _he actually likes being taken care of._ Jisung was used to being alone and independent when he was younger. He didn't even think of becoming an idol, in a KPOP boy group, but he knew he wanted to pursue anything related to music. Everything has changed when he moved back to Korea, and when he met a lot of wonderful trainee friends. But he only let his guard down when he started talking to Minho. 

Minho is that friend he is most comfortable with. He doesn't feel the need to filter or sugarcoat his words whenever he's having a conversation with him. The hyung treats him like an equal, and that's what he loves about Minho. He can let out his overly childish and playful side without the elder giving him a questioning look. He can act all conceited and proud one day, and his friend would still grab his arm to eat at a diner together.

His hyung became soft to him after that episode in the survival show, where he squeezed Minho's left hand to comfort him and guide him while he's rapping that part in Hellevator in front of Mr. JYP. Minho kept following him after the incident, and started checking up on him from time to time if he has eaten already, or if he needed help on something. He couldn't get away from him so he just accepted the affection.

He didn't notice when they began calling one another _each_ _other halves_. It was pretty cheesy from the point of view of a third party but, it's a normal thing for them, as they call it the 'Minsung language'.

_"Whatever Minho hyung. I'm going to take a nap now. Don't disturb me :p"_ he replies to his friend and turns on the silent mode. He placed his phone beside his pillow, and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. But he opens them again. And blinks twice. Thrice. He stares at the ceiling for a few seconds. There's something bugging him again. He miss his Minho hyung.

He also didn't notice how they started being clingy with one another. All of the members are naturally touchy and cuddly but with Minho, it was always different. 

One Saturday night, a week before their debut, he remembers his _bestfriend_ sleeping over in his house in Incheon. They ordered two boxes of pizza, which was a forbidden thing to do (but they didn't care as this was their 'reward' to themselves), and his mom got them one gallon of chocolate-flavored ice cream. They didn't finish even half of the food since they doze off while watching an animated movie. Jisung woke up to the noisy commercial on the television at four in the morning. He grabbed the remote that was on the table, and turned off the TV immediately. Little did he know that Minho has been awake for thirty minutes now, staring down at him.

"Sungie"

He hears someone call him but he was still too sleepy to look up.

"Hey," the faint voice calls him again, " _baby._ " He got startled when the person started rubbing circles on his back. Jisung slowly opens his eyes, and looks up to see a familiar figure facing him.

"Hmm?"

The person let out a giggle.

" _Baby_ ," the man calls him again. This time, he wakes up for real as his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He sees his Minho hyung with a smile on his face.

"What?" his head tilted a little bit to the left as he asks his friend.

Minho didn't say anything back. He just looked at him in the eye for a long time. When it already felt stuffy for the older, he touches Jisung's head gently, and slowly brings it back to his chest. Jisung then adjusts himself so he was now nuzzling on the nook of the elder's shoulder.

"You smell so nice, Minho hyung," he compliments his friend.

"Jisung," Minho calls him by his name. His friend grips his waist tighter beneath his shirt.

"Minho," he says in response, and the room was now filled with soft chuckles from the two boys.

Minho pats the hand that was clutching onto his t-shirt a little bit too hard that made the younger let out an _ow_. Minho adjusts himself in the sofa so both of them are now resting on their sides. Unfortunately for Jisung, his hyung saw the advantage of their new position as he began tickling him while trapping him in his arms and against the sofa.

"Minho hyung! Stop it now I can't breathe," he cried.

His hyung stopped teasing him, and began brushing his hair with his tiny fingers. Jisung felt the comfort from the small gesture, and slowly closed his eyes. When his breathing became steady, Minho removed his hand from his locks. Jisung immediately missed the feeling so he opened his eyes to search for and grab his hyung's wrist. But at the moment he opens them, he was met by Minho's sleeping ones that were too close to his face-- _too_ _close_ that his friend's long lashes were now brushing off his face. It took him a while to realize that their lips were now connected.

It was long peck on his lips. Minho breaks the kiss to breathe, and opens his eyes to glance at him. He looks at Jisung as if he was looking for a _sign_. The younger looks down and bites on his lower lip.

"I'm sorr-," before Minho could finish his apology, Jisung clarifies, "It's okay hyung." The smile on his friend's face returns, and he begins massaging the younger's right cheek. He holds onto his hyung's wrist, and slowly gives in to the gentleness of its palm as he rest his face on it.

He lets him _kiss_ him again. He didn't know how to do it so he lets him. The first kiss felt so good so he lets him again.

Minho was warm and comfy. He gave him small pecks on his forehead, one on his nose, one on his chin, two on his cheeks. Minho was sweet and gentle. He even left soft kisses on his jaw and on his neck. He kind of figured that his hyung's favorite was the right side where he has this tiny little mole. 

The sleepiness kicks in again before sunrise. Minho gave him one last kiss on the lips. One last kiss that never left his mind for a week. One special kiss. 

Nothing changed at all when they returned to the dorms. They went on with their normal lives. Debuted. Did promotions. Hanged out with the team. Ate with them. Went to movies with their friends. Until one summer night, when they were free again to do whatever they want...

_"Sungie, can I talk to you?" Minho grabbed his arm when he saw him leave the JYP building._

_"Oh sure," Jisung replies._

_They went on a nearby park a few blocks from the dorm. They found a vacant bench just beside the playground and took their seats. Nothing extraordinary happened. They just talked about the restaurants they wanted to check out on the holidays; arcades, clothes and music. They talked about people and animals and trees._

_"Jisung did you feel anything when we kissed back in March?" Minho boldly asks him._

_"Yes I did," he chuckled. "I was startled Minho hyung! How dare you surprise me like that?! You really caught me off guard."_

_The two of them began giggling and smiling at each other._

_"Sungie, but I'm serious now though, really," he saw the expression on Minho's face change drastically._

_"Hmm, I don't know," he scratches his head. "Actually..."_

_"Actually?"_

_"I just really like you Minho hyung."_

_"I see."_

_There was a long silence before the older gets up from his seat. Jisung followed him right after._

He remembers cuddling with his Minho hyung that night but, he sadly woke up with no one by his side. When he went out of their room to go to the bathroom, he sees his hyung sitting beside his another hyung in the couch. They were talking to each other. And smiling. They seemed like they were talking about something fun. He thinks the view was cute.

They became busy again for their first comeback, especially him, Chan, and Changbin, since they literally _make_ their songs. They went to different cities and countries for the conventions and shows. He bleached and dyed his hair a couple of times. It was tiring but it was worth it.

There is this one reality show just for the group where they put two members in one room, and they talk about anything that comes to their minds. They sit on a couch wearing cute PJs in front of the camera, and they can eat the snacks and candies provided to them by the staffs.

 -

Present Jisung was interrupted from his sentimental flash back when someone opened the door to their room. He sighed and turned his back to face the wall. He sees his phone light up again from his game notifications.

 -

He remembers that he was in the same resting position when he watched the unforgettable episode of the Two Kids Room-- _yes, it was that Minsung episode, my friends_. 

"Yes! Minsung next!" Woojin exclaims.

Jisung leaves the makeup room to  go to the recording set. Minho was already sitting by the couch waiting for him. He smiled at the hyung as he sits next to him. 

They talked about the usual-- food, trainee days, food, things that make each other happy. Jisung was laughing the whole time of the recording, he recalls. He remembers teasing the older with his aegyo, and he remembers his hyung kicking him due to discomfort. It was a funny sight to see, especially upclose. The way his Minho hyung walk out of the set jokingly after throwing pillows at him was hilarious.

But there was this other episode of the show that was in fact, not supposed to be shown to the viewers anymore. They had these what they call the 'Undisclosed Clips,' and they were combined together to make the last episode. One of those cuts was from the Minsung recording. 

_Minho was stammering as he utters the following words: "You like me right?" his eyes were looking down, "but the way you like me...is not in that way," although still hesitating, he eventually looks up to check his friend's reaction._

_Jisung's body was facing the camera but Minho could still see the confusion on the younger boy's face, with its furrowed brows and slightly-opened mouth. He counted-- Jisung buffered for three seconds, and slowly turns to his left to look at Minho, who at the same time, turns his body to face the camera, and stares at his own hands lying above the pillow sitting on his lap._

_"In what way should I like you?"_

_-_

"JISUNG HYUNG!!!!"

Just when he was about to drift off to sleep, a rude boy began shouting in his ear.

"Get off me!" Jisung whines.

"I won't leave you until you eat dinner with me, JISUNG HYUNG!!!"

Jeongin really didn't leave his side and didn't stop shaking him until he surrenders and gets up from bed.

"Why do you suddenly want to eat  with me?" he grumbles.

"Just get up. Come on. I'm starving now," the maknae whimpers.

They eventually made their way to the kitchen after a few minutes of bickering. Jisung sits down on the dining table, and waits for Jeongin to prepare the food.

His mouth water as the maknae lay down two bowls of bibimbap and tteokbokki on the table. He gives the boy sitting next to him a tight hug.

"I.N.iee you're really the best!" he cries and kisses the boy's cheeks.

"Eww Jisung hyung your saliva."

He pats the maknae's shoulder lightly, and hugs him again. It didn't take that long for them to finish their dinner.

"So where did you get our food Jeongin?"

"Uhh we made these meals in our Home economics class," the younger replies to him, "did you like them?"

"What are you saying?! I didn't just like them, I LOVED THEM!!" Jeongin beams at his hyung's response. "And omg! Sudden realization. We're like couples now I.N.-iee."

"What?" Jeongin looks at him with disgust, "Eww take that back!"

"No we're like husbands now, I.N.-iee cooking meals for his handsome yeobo--" Jeongin began making cringing faces, and he hits Jisung nonstop.

When they finished cleaning up, they moved to Jisung's room-- Jeongin laying on his favorite spot: Seungmin's bed.

"Hey Jeongin! You really have a death wish huh," Jisung tells him. "Stop laying on Minnie's bed I swear to God you're gonna get yourself killed someday!"

"So where do you want me to lay down? On your bed?!" Jeongin asks him mockingly.

Jisung made grabby hands and replies excitedly, "Yethh come here let's cuddle!" 

"Stop being a baby!" Jeongin complains but still made his way to Jisung's bunk.

Jisung stares at Jeongin as the younger drift off to sleep before him. He noticed how thin he has gotten from their predebut days. But the maknae still have his baby face and soft skin that he just want to squeeze and kiss all day.

He looks up at the boy hugging him, whose legs were tangled with his shorter ones. How did this boy grow up so fine? he wonders. 

-

After some time, he begins thinking of Minho again. He really likes his hyung, he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

_Minho hyung is his bestfriend, his other half, his 'soulmate'. They fit each other so well, it overwhelms them._

_They do not need to say what they feel out loud. Their other half will just sense it._

_So when that kiss happened, they both knew they love each other. But not in that way._

_None of them uttered a word about it. They just knew it in an instant._

_But it still confused them. The feeling was brand new so it scared them. It bothered them._

_But now they know._

_They love each other but, not in that way. And they're just fine with the way things are. And they will always have each other._

 

And the young boy eventually enters his dreamland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted chapter three at last!!! im sorry i wasnt able to update yesterday (dec 23) due to,,, some events
> 
> i wrote three drafts for this, two of them which i already discarded (the usual jeongin povs) and the third one, FINALLY, was the most bearable to read (obviously a jisung pov)
> 
> i kinda ran out of ideas??? i just settled on writing the jisung one because i realized that there would be a lot of unanswered questions by the end of the au if i dont write about it (although i also thought of making a sequel for banginho but that would be too ambitious on my part, i guess?? so i just did this ehe) ,,,, the first two chapters particularly were a little vague when i reread it .. because of the time skip?? or is it just me ???but i swear i did it on purpose 
> 
> the update was delayed again bec although i have already decided on what i wanted to happen, i didnt know how to write it ;A; to cut it short i only wrote three paragraphs last night hmm
> 
> anw enough talking now bec i dont wanna spoil you too much haha this would be the first and last jisung pov unfortunately hhhh
> 
> AGAIN I WANNA THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING!! when i woke up yesterday morning i was shocked to see the two new comments from new readers ...
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO: minhostars and Linzayachan!!! you guys made my day <3 
> 
> and i was surprised to see this morning another one from my first comment-er Fhree13 !!!
> 
> thank you for supporting me this is the best christmas gift ever
> 
> and to all people reading this fanfic !!!I HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! take care of yourselves and eat well :)


	4. if this was a tv show, this chapter would be one of those filler episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He carefully grabs his stuff to leave the room for good, and decides to find another friend. Another person? Literally just anyone not Minho or Jisung?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waahh i changed my username i hope you dont mind ><
> 
> also ily minhoschannie, Fhree13 & minhostars <3
> 
> ps. dont be confused ;-; this is the continuation of ch 2

It is a habit of Seungmin to always get up early in the morning but watching a movie last night and even helping in the cleaning of their mess before sleeping, lead him to be drowsier than ever-- resulting in staying in bed longer than usual, and snoozing his alarm a couple of times. On the twelfth ring, he finally gives up and turns off all of the succeeding ones then, he made his way out of their room, still half-asleep, to go to the bathroom. He was supposed to make his bed right after brushing his teeth but, he hears two people laughing in the kitchen, and that was weird for him because who in the right mind would be awake at this hour to make a fuss in the pantry? It's already 10 am but the time is still too early for the boys, well aside from the maknae who still goes to school between 5 to 7. However, it's Saturday today, right?

The commotion roused his curiosity so without any hesitation, he goes to the farthest part of the apartment where he had just heard the sound of the members having their happy moment. He peeks from the entrance, and he wasn't surprised to see a Jeongin frying scrambled eggs for breakfast. He looks around and sees a companion in a baggy grey hoodie but he couldn't figure out who it was because he has his head leaning on the glass door like a teddy bear who has been long forgotten, and he was curled up in the corner hugging his legs, squatting like he was tired of waiting for Jeongin.

He tiptoes and slowly walks towards the boy who have just turned off the stove, and aggressively brings him into a hug. Seungmin regrets doing so as Jeongin jumps and squeals at the surprise; it was so loud he thinks he broke his eardrums when his voice went up at an impossible level of decibels.

"Seungmin! What was that?!" the maknae acted like he just had a heart attack; he was clutching at his chest.

"You should have a look at the mirror! Your face looks hilarious!!" Seungmin laughed his lungs out.

"Your whole being is hilarious!" Jeongin bickers back, "Hey Jisung hyung stand up! The food is ready!"

Seungmin remembers the other boy in the room. He looks down and sees him turn around.

"Hmm," the boy looks at them and rubs his eye. He pouts then stretches his arms up, "Carry me I.N.-iee!"

"No!" Seungmin quickly pushed Jeongin out of the kitchen and looked back while sticking his tongue out to Jisung. "He's mine!"

In the end, Jisung gets up by himself and moves his legs towards the dining room in a climactic way like it was the hardest thing to do on earth. Seungmin and Jeongin chuckled when they saw this mini drama.

When Jisung arrives in the dining table, the two other boys were already sitting next to each other, and were starting to eat their meals.

"How could you leave me like that, Jeongin," Jisung says in a low tone.

Seungmin chokes on his food when he sees Jisung actually sulking in his chair.

"Hey Jisung! What has gotten into you," Seungmin kicks his foot lightly below the table. "Are you okay?"

"Jeongin!" Jisung whines. It was clear that the older was ignoring him.

Seungmin looks at Jeongin who glanced at him at the same time. The maknae let out a nervous laugh. 

"Ya! Jisung hyung! Eat now before the fried rice gets cold," Jeongin scolds him as he shoves some bacon and egg on his hyung's plate.

They eat their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. Seungmin nudges Jeongin's leg every time Jisung puts his spoon down.

"Kka.. kka.. kka..." The three boys were startled when a wild man appears out of nowhere. "Hey can I have some rice, too? I'm already starving."

"Yeah..." Jeongin replies, "but the viands are almost gone though."

"It's okay! I'm just gonna cook some more. Do you want some ramen?" Minho asks the boys. He took Seungmin's eyebrow raise as a yes and directly went to the kitchen.

"So Jisung, did you sleep?" Seungmin asks to break the ice.

"He did not," Jeongin answers for his hyung.

"Hey! I slept well last night. I'm taking good care of myself," Jisung finally speaks and explains himself in an exaggerated way.

"Jisungie stop lying," Jeongin teases him, "I saw you in the sofa this morning writing something on your notebook. I got so scared you were making that face--"

"What face?!" 

Seungmin just stares at the two boys taunt at each other. They were very amusing to look at.

Minho returns in the room carrying hot ramen in a big casserole. Their mouths water when he finally takes off the lid of the pot, and it made their hearts flutter just a little bit when they sniffed its aroma. Minho comes in again with his newly fried hotdogs and bacon in a pan. 

When they finished eating, Minho volunteered himself and Jisung to wash the dishes. The two other boys fleed in no time.

"Thanks Minho hyung!"

Seungmin follows Jeongin in his bedroom. The younger carefully opens the door, and they see Felix already on his phone. 

"Good morning," Seungmin greets the boy.

"Hmm," Felix hums lazily, "Mornin'."

"Are you going out today Felix?" Jeongin asks.

"Ugh..I think I have vocal lessons this afternoon," he groans, "how 'bout you guys?"

Jeongin said he has to meet up with his classmates later to catch up on some of his subjects. Seungmin remembers that he is free today until tomorrow. His two friends whimper in jealousy.

The youngest leaves the room first to take a warm bath. Seungmin goes back to his room afterwards when Felix said that he was going to the gym downstairs.

When he returns in his room, Hyunjin was still sleeping like a log. As far as he could remember, the guy also gets his days off every weekend so he didn't bother waking him.

Jisung comes in a few minutes after Seungmin has changed into his normal clothes. His friend was being carried by Minho on his back. 

"Hey Minho hyung. Can you bring me up there?" Jisung challenges the older, pointing his finger on his deck.

"Whatever get off now, Sungie," Seungmin laughs at the response and Jisung starts whining again.

"Hey stop hitting me," Minho hushes, "or else I'll drop you!"

Minho walks towards the ladder and eventually supports the younger boy climb up on his bunk. The older ended up climbing, too, and immediately snuggling his head into the boy's neck.

Seungmin just watched them cuddle from his twin size bed. 

"Sungie you didn't sleep again last night, did you?" Minho repeats the question that was thrown at the boy earlier.

"He did not," Seungmin answers for him this time.

"Yah?!" Jisung peeks from Minho's shoulders, and he was abruptly pushed back to his pillow by the older.

"Jisung sleep now, okay?" the hyung says.

"But I wanna go out!"

"No buts. You will sleep until I finally let you go," Minho hugs the younger tightly.

Seungmin sighed in relief when Jisung finally stops arguing. He noticed his roommate hasn't been sleeping enough these past few days, and he didn't know how to approach him. He was glad Minho was here right now.

"Minho hyung," he hears Jisung mumble softly.

"Sungie..."

His two friends just kept saying each other's names from time to time. It was so odd and comical to hear but cute at the same time. Expectedly, he gets interested at what was happening so he puts on his glasses sitting on his table. Seungmin still couldn't see what was going on up there from his angle so he stands up cautiously. As soon as he did, he saw Minho carressing the boy's face and running his fingers through his hair. Seungmin watched them carefully and he saw that the younger was resting his head on his hyung's arm, and he would nuzzle at the older's chest when he wants to. They were facing each other and Minho would whisper stuff that he thinks were funny enough to make Jisung pat the older's hand. Seungmin was lucky that at his current position, his two friends couldn't see him, when he freezes after witnessing the older guy move his face closer to Jisung's and kiss his temple. Oh. He saw Jisung move gently, and in an instant, the older kisses him again on the nose and on the lips! And the cycle repeats again.

Seungmin gasps in disbelief. He didn't know that they were _that_ close. He carefully grabs his stuff to leave the room for good, and decides to find another friend. Another person? Literally just anyone not Minho or Jisung?!

He let out a breath when he sees Jeongin sitting by the doorstep. He looks like he was ready to go out. 

"Hey Jeongin! Would you mind if I go with you?"

The boy who was tying his shoelace looks up at him, "Huh? Why?"

"Nothing really. I'll just leave when your friends are already there."

"Oh okay," Jeongin accepts the offer, "I have to go to the bookstore first. Then..."

"It's fine. I don't really mind. Really..." Seungmin just wants to be away from here. Let's go now Yang Jeongin!

"Hmm okay then."

The bus ride to the bookstore didn't take that long. He helped Jeongin find the books that he was looking for for twenty minutes, and right after that, they bid goodbye to each other.

"Now what am I supposed to do now?" he hums to himself.

Surprisingly, the bookstore was in the middle of the busy city so he just walked to a nearby McDonalds to get some chicken nuggets and sandwich. When he finds a good seat, he grabbed his phone in his pocket to text Hyunjin if he wants to hang out with him today. His friend calls him right after finishing his burger.

"Hey where are you right now?"

"I'm in the McDonalds across the game store that Felix likes so much."

"Oh. I'll be there in five minutes."

And Hyunjin appears in front of him after five minutes.

"Wow. Where were you when you called me?" Seungmin asks.

"I met up with my mom," Hyunjin smiles at him, "to give me this!" He raised a red medium-sized paper bag that was still sealed on top.

"What's inside?"

"Hmm I don't know," Hyunjin confesses, "but it's pretty heavy," and feels the bag.

"You were still asleep when I left earlier," Seungmin recalls.

"Oh, I guess I got up right after you left." Hyunjin scratches his head, avoiding Seungmin's gaze.

The two went to buy some skin care products after Hyunjin finishes his meal. Then they went to the grocery store to buy some crackers and chips for later. Before going home, they felt a little thirsty so they went to a milktea shop a few meters from their dorm building.

"So...Seungmin, what did you see back there in our room," Hyunjin pokes his side teasingly. His eyes got bigger when he remembers what happened earlier. "Hey don't go acting mute, Seungmin. What did you see?"

"Nothing."

"What did Minho hyung and Jisung do, Seungmin?" He raised his tone a little bit higher.

"Hey! You can't just mention things like that in public."

Hyunjin shuts himself up after looking around his surroundings. Seungmin sighs.

They got up from their seats after playing a game in their mobile phones. When they reached their apartment door, Hyunjin goes in first and runs towards their bedroom, and he follows. But before the two of them could enter, "Shh," a Minho suddenly exits the room. Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other in shock.

When they were finally inside, they see Jisung sleeping soundly while hugging his favorite polar bear plushie. 

Hyunjin's eyes disappear as he giggles, "He looks so cute when he's asleep." He points at Jisung.

"He looks so small like a baby," Seungmin describes the view more accurately. 

After changing, they went to the living room with Hyunjin's laptop. They scroll through his files to search for something good to watch. Seungmin grabs some soda from the fridge and when he came back, Hyunjin was already munching on their sour cream-flavored Pringles.

"Hey! That's so unfair," Seungmin taps the hand of the boy that was stuck on the tube.

In the middle of the movie, Hyunjin pauses the video because he needs to pee. "Hurry up! You only have a minute, Hwang Hyunjin!"

"Wait!" and the boy hurriedly barges inside the restroom.

Seungmin was enjoying his Cheetos when he hears their leader chuckling as he exits his room. He was not alone. On his way out to the living room, Seungmin sees Chan hugging Minho from behind. It's Minho again, of course. They seem to be enjoying themselves, he noticed. Chan begins tickling Minho on his stomach. The latter isn't that sensitive so when turns around, he attacks the leader with more aggressive tickles that made Chan fall on the floor.

"What's happening," Hyunjin was laughing at the two hyungs when he returns.

"Survival of the fittest," Seungmin replies.

Chan and Minho left the dorm together after a long moment of playing and kicking each other.

When the movie was about to end, that's when Jeongin arrives back home with a big pink box in his hands. Jisung suddenly appears in the hallway, too, with his bed hair. 

"Ya! Jisung hyung," Jeongin calls the boy, "I'm here."

Seungmin observes Jisung's face light up when he got called by their maknae.

"Jeongin is that it?" he prances towards the boy. Jeongin hums and nods at him.

"I.N.-iee! What's inside that box?" Hyunjin interrupts.

The two boys in the entrance flinched when Hyunjin shouted.

"Macaroons," Jeongin beamed a smile.

So they carried the box to the sofa; the movie already forgotten. When Jeongin removes the ribbon, they saw the pretty colors of the pastry, arranged in an organized pattern.

"Wow."

Hyunjin was about to pick up the sky blue macaroon but the maknae grabs his wrist to stop him, "Hey! Jisung hyung first."

Jisung gave Hyunjin a sly grin and picked up that same macaroon that the latter wants.

"Hmm it tastes so good! Jeongin you're the best," he hugs the maknae.

Hyunjin whimpers, "Yah! I.N.-iee, you don't love me anymore hmm?" He grabs the boy's arm and rattles him.

Seungmin and Hyunjin got two pieces of macaroons each, and the two other boys moved to Jeongin's bedroom with the remaining ones.

"What was that?" Hyunjin asks.

The two didn't finish the movie anymore. They just ate their snacks and talked a little bit.

"Jisung is acting different these days huh," Hyunjin brings up.

"What?"

"I don't know. It only started earlier this year," Seungmin got even more confused at what Hyunjin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't know. I think he's just feeling lonely right now," Hyunjin explains, "I'm afraid he'll end up overworking himself again."

"Yeah right..." Seungmin responds, "Good thing Minho was there for him earlier."

Seungmin knew Hyunjin was an observant type. From the outside, he looks like he doesn't care about other people and only minds his own problems but, he was the complete opposite of his exterior. He cares too much, honestly. He thinks too much. He notices every detail, and if something isn't right, he would use all his might to make everything better. He is the sweetest boy he know.

"But lately, I've been wondering why Jeongin has Jisung glued to him," Seungmin continues.

"Are you jealous?" He was surprised to hear Hyunjin chuckle as if he already knew what they were up to, "Oh, it's about their little secret."

"What is it?"

"Jisung didn't tell me."

"Jisung?"

Apparently, when Seungmin was cleaning up their mess last night, Hyunjin and Jisung were already in their room. As expected, Hyunjin interrogated the other boy as soon as they laid down in their beds. 

"I asked him why the two of them were so shaky; it was so disturbing I couldn't focus on the movie. Jisung told me it's a secret that we are not supposed to know," Hyunjin tells him, "So I'm assuming now that it has something to do with their super secret."

Seungmin remembers what happened this morning. Jeongin and Jisung were already up before him, and they were laughing in the kitchen. Jisung started sulking when he took Jeongin away from him. Oh. Poor Jisung. He doesn't understand what's going on right now but, he feels bad. Seungmin huffs. Somehow, he was able to connect the dots? But what about the Minsung incident? 

Observing people is such a hard labor-- he complains at the back of his mind. Being a Hwang Hyunjin is hard. He thinks his head was gonna break in half.

"I want more macaroons though," Hyunjin sobs.

They looked at each other and a lightbulb appeared on top of their heads at the same time. They sniggered and hurriedly ran towards Jeongin's bedroom. 

 

–

 

"Jisung hyung?" 

The older boy looks at him slowly, his eyes looked like it was going to fall off.

"Hey what are you writing?" he moves closer to his hyung.

Jisung eventually realizes what was happening, and he immediately hides his notebook inside his sweater.

Jeongin moves even closer to him-- he thought he was gonna steal his journal but, he did not. Instead, the younger boy curled his arms around him and brought him into his chest, "Jisung hyung you're so warm."

"Jeongin," Jisung looks up to look at him. The maknae's eyes were closed comfortably. "I'm hungry."

Jeongin breaks the hug and blinks his eyes, "Me too."

The two of them then moved to kitchen. Jeongin washed the pan first, before putting some oil. Jisung brings up that one incident when Hyunjin, Changbin and Minho forgot to wash the pots before cooking food for them. The two can't help but laugh when they remember that their tteokbokki tasted like coins.

Jisung kept whining because Jeongin was taking so long in the kitchen.

"Why don't you go to the dining table first?" Jeongin tells him.

"I don't want to," Jisung whimpers.

After Jeongin was finished with the fried rice, he suggests the hyung to sit on the table again, and again, the older boy refuses.

"Hyung," the maknae calls him.

"Hmm?"

"Minho hyung and Chan hyung are okay now, aren't they?"

Jisung stares at him for a moment and replies, "Of course."

"They looked so comfy last night I got a little envious," he admits.

"Hey weren't you cuddling with me last night? What's there to be jealous of?!"

The maknae laughs at Jisung who was stomping his foot on the floor.

"Would you like me to get you some pastries when I come back later?" Jeongin turns around to smile at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with my classmates. We're checking out this new cafe near my school," Jeongin's eye shimmered as he was describing what the place looked like from the outside.

"Seems like you've always wanted to go inside."

Jeongin hums, "Yes. We've been so busy lately, I wanted to treat myself for a while."

Jisung crouches down in the corner and leans his head against the glass door.

"Jisungiee, how about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm not really sure," he pauses, "no, not really."

"I figured," Jeongin sighs.

"What?" Jisung was startled by the maknae's response, his voice squeaked.

"You look so tired hyung. You should stay in bed for now. Actually, do you want me feed you, Jisung hyung?" the maknae giggles and teases him.

"Ya! What did--"

"Sure Sungie! Baby!"

Jisung stammers when he heard the younger boy call him _those_  names. 

When he was about to say something to Jeongin, the maknae squeals loudly when he gets surprised by the sudden appearance of none other than Kim Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! im finally back after five days?? woo!! okay so where do i start... 
> 
> first of all, even tho i havent been replying to your comments asap (ch 3), the truth is, i always get to read them as soon as you leave one bec i have my notifs on for my emails so the point here is,,,, im just really happy to have genuine and kind people like you in my life. the things you said to me really made my heart flutter and i honestly didnt expect getting them.. you all deserve love too!! hope you get more blessings next year ^^ and hmmm gotta confess,,, at first, i didnt want to reply to them yet without an update but i got little busy w personal stuff thats why i just replied to them now sowwwyyy :((
> 
> second, omg this isnt relevant uuh idk if youve noticed but i havent used emoticons since ch 3 lmaooo the reason for that is that were still not home (we will be when i update though!) im only typing these all on my phone wc is super hard for me and i cant comfortably switch windows or wtvr haha but you get my point right?? omg im sad i miss those kaomojis
> 
> third, remember chapter three??? i kinda felt bad doing that to minsung so i wrote a one shot for them last christmas haha idk if youve read it already but its here hahaha i enjoyed writing this while watching a disney movie  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150561
> 
> lastly, shiela asked me if i have a twitter or any sns well hmm... (it's the same with my new un in ao3 hehe) i would also like to know how you discovered my au,,, did you find it through my twitter post or on ao3 search haha let me know im curious!!
> 
> ps. i will be busy again bec of my accounting homeworks and take home quizzes + nye sjshsl so dont expect an update anytime soon,,, maybe??
> 
> enjoy the holidays!! dont stress too much stay hydrated!! c:


End file.
